


Just a Bunch of One Shots

by thatACDCchick



Category: thatACDCchick, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, shouto's 17 in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: A series of one-shots for Dabi and Todoroki Shouto. Most if not all of them will involve smut so this is your general warning. A more serious warning is that I wrote Dabi as being Touya so do keep that in mind.





	1. Punishment: Cock Warming

Punishment: Cockwarming

“Boots! What did I just say?!” Dabi’s voice was sharp as he nudged the curious feline away from his drink for the hundredth time.

Shouto gave an amused look over at his brother and gave his thigh a pat. “You know he’s just a curious baby, Tou-nii.” Only in the privacy of their home was Shouto allowed to call him this. It was the only time they had the freedom of the nickname between them; particularly on lazy Sundays like this when the two of them were free to spend the afternoon as they pleased.

Every other day of the week, Dabi was just “Tou” to the outside world save the few records left which were held under the tightest lock and key. Ahh, the perks of government protection afforded to Dabi for completing their stupid program that proved he was gonna be a Good Boy from now on.

A sigh fell from the former villain’s scarred lips as he picked his controller back up and went back to his game. “Curious or not, I’m tired of almost choking on cat hairs. And I swear, if he knocks that over, I’m making you pay for it.”

Though Dabi didn’t look away from the screen, he felt the hand on his thigh give a small squeeze followed by a chin propping on his shoulder.

“What do you mean by that?” Shouto asked, voice soft in Dabi’s ear.

Dabi gave a smirk and finally peeked over when a loading screen paused his gameplay for a few seconds. “I’ll let you fill in the blanks yourself.”

That’s when he heard the clinking of ice in his glass followed by the unmistakable sound of a feline tongue lapping at the drink Dabi had tried so hard to defend.

“God dammit! Cat!” Dabi shouted and moved to swat the cat away, but it was too late. Boots panicked on the table, scrambling to get away from the hand coming right at him and knocking the glass clean over in the process. “Get back here, you little shit!”

Ten minutes after chasing down the cat and shutting him away behind the door labeled “Dumb Baby Jail” (aka the laundry room), the mess was cleaned up and Dabi was sat back in front of his game. This time, however, Shouto wasn’t on the couch next to him but situated on the floor with his face buried between his brother’s legs.

“Try not to squirm too much. I need to concentrate if I’m gonna win this thing for these assholes,” he ordered with a gentle pat through red and white hair sticking up just between his thighs.

A whine was his answer as it was all Shouto could do while Dabi’s cock was stuffed deep in his mouth. Thanks to the younger Todoroki’s lack of a gag reflex courtesy of Dabi’s training, he was able to push far enough to nearly hit the back of Shouto’s throat. To top things off, the elder had made sure not to leave Shouto’s other hole unattended; so an egg vibrator was buried deep inside his brother’s ass set to a low buzz. Dabi had promised not to stay like this for too long but… well this _was_ to be a punishment, after all.

Saliva dripped down Shouto’s chin as an ache started to form in his jaw from being held open for so long. He was well used to Dabi’s size, but it was still a pain to have to hold so still. Just to test the waters, Shouto flexed his tongue against the pierced underside of his brother’s dick.

“Oi. I never said you could do that,” Dabi’s response came along with a foot pushing between Shouto’s knees to open them wider. “Stick your ass out more. There you go. Really feel that toy inside you.”

The younger trembled and gave a moan around his brother as the movement shifted the vibrator to press right against his prostate. Wrists tied with a bright red chord twisted slightly as his hands balled into fists against his bare lower back. He wanted this, or else he would have given his brother a ‘no’ when Dabi pulled everything out for this punishment, but damn was it intense, regardless.

Every now and then, a hand would pet his head as if to soothe him, though the motion only made him shiver as he could feel the silent praise coming with the hand. ‘Good job, Shouto.’ ‘You’re being such a good boy for me.’ Fuck he wishes Dabi would hurry up with this damn game. His cock was hard and heavy between his spread legs with precum dripping from his tip and forming a wet spot on the floor.

At long last, a pull to his hair signaled it was time for him to surface and with a breathless gasp, he released his brother’s arousal. Shouto’s eyes were glazed over as his hips rocked against the toy inside him out of instinct now and his tongue hung from slightly parted lips. With a hum, Dabi pressed kissed along the younger’s neck and up to his ear as he pulled him up and undid the knot.

“You made a mess on the carpet, little brother. I should make you clean that up with this dirty little mouth of yours.” There was a smirk on Dabi’s lips as he rubbed life back into the younger’s sore arms and up to his shoulders. “But right now, I just wanna fill your ass and hear those moans loud and clear.”

“Nii… please… I want you inside… not this toy,” Shouto panted with freed hands gripping his brother’s shoulders as he leaned into the kisses to his skin. Even without the toys and rope and punishment, it felt like this with Dabi. Like a low fire torturing him between his legs any time his brother touched him. It was like this even before Shouto found out Dabi’s real identity and it was a big reason why the revelation that he’s Touya didn’t matter to him.

Large hands, warmed by Dabi’s Quirk stroked over Shouto’s ass. The younger shivered under the touch, pressing further into the kisses as he felt his ass being spread open and the pierced head of Dabi’s cock pressed against his hole. “How about you take both my cock and the toy inside?” He whispered hotly with teeth catching the lobe of an ear.

“W-Wait-!” Was all Shouto managed before he was being filled and a sharp cry fell from his lips.

“Does it hurt?” Dabi’s voice asked softly and by the way the elder had paused halfway, Shouto could tell he was hesitating in case it hurt.

“No… just… too much… it’s so much… I’m so full,” the younger huffed out as he sank himself the rest of the way down on his brother’s length. When the vibrator was pressed further against his prostate, his head fell back and a keening moan rose.

“In that case….”

Dabi’s hesitation disappeared, replaced instead by hips thrusting up sharply into Shouto’s ass with lewd, wet sounds. Even Dabi was giving grunting moans each time he sheathed himself inside as the toy buzzed against the top of his cock. After a few more snaps, he paused to slide himself on the couch to make his brother sit further down on his arousal and forcing Shouto’s arms to move from around his neck until hands came to rest on his patchwork chest.

“Grind your ass… make yourself cum,” Dabi ordered.

With a nod and a small whine in his throat, Shouto did as he was told and moved his hips in hard circles.

“Almost… almost… nii!” The hero gave a cry as he felt the vibrator’s speed suddenly increase. Dabi had found the remote hanging down and turned it all the way up. Shouto’s orgasm came on hard and fast after that, making him writhe on top of the elder and screwing his handsome face as he didn’t know whether to scream, cry, moan or do all three at once. Instead he settled for falling forward to squirm against his brother as streams of white cum shot out between them.

“Fuck… you’re fucking tight,” his brother grunted as he let Shouto ride out the sudden pleasure. After a few lingering moments, Dabi pulled out just enough to tug the toy free and threw it aside to shove his brother down onto the cushions. Heated hands pinned Shouto’s wrists over his head as he slid his cock right back inside the younger’s now empty hole and started to pound his ass once more.

“T-Touya! I-I’m still!” stammered Shouto as he could do little more than accept the thick cock fucking him. Teary eyes looked up at his brother, the pleasure becoming almost painful so soon after cumming. His back arched on the couch and his head tossed back. He just barely registered something hard hitting his head, but felt too good to think about what it could be.

His moans came louder the more Dabi thrust into him and already his own cock was back to half mast against his stomach. Just as he was sure he was passing out from being so overstimulated, his brother’s hips stuttered and pressed against him and by the way the elder stiffened over top of him, Shouto could tell he was cumming. When the grip loosened on his wrists, Shouto wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck once more and held him close, basking in the warm afterglow as he practically felt the spend filling him to the brim.

“That was….” Shouto croaked out as they lay there comfortably.

“Yeah… it was,” came Dabi’s chuckle in reply. “Hey… do you hear something, though?”

“Hmm?”

Without opening his eyes, he felt Dabi feel around under his head and heard the ‘uh-oh’ that came once he saw what it was: Dabi’s gaming headset. It took a few seconds to sink in that Dabi’s teammates had heard the whole thing and when it did, Shouto’s face flared up a shade of red to match his hair.

“Heh. Guess you fucks got to hear the show, huh? Try not to be too jealous, yeah~?” Dabi said smugly into the mic before clicking off the mic once more and setting it over on the coffee table. “What? Are you embarrassed? I doubt any of them even know you’re a hero, little brother, so you don’t have to worry.”

Shouto clung to the elder and pouted. “Yeah but… they still heard me moaning your name, right?” He replied, voice muffled against scarred skin.

“Mmm, yeah that was pretty hot, wasn’t it?”

“Tou-nii!” Shouto whined and gave his brother a slap to his shoulder. “Let me up and help me to the bathroom. You came inside, again.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Dabi grinned as he pulled his cock free and tugged the younger up to his feet. When Shouto wobbled, the former villain caught him and lifted him off his feet to carry him down the hall.

When they passed Dumb Baby Jail and heard the meowing from the other side of the door, Shouto looked back with sympathetic eyes. “We should let him out now that you’re done punishing me.”

“Who said I was done? I still need to clean your ass, don’t I? And we both know where that’s gonna lead to and how long it’ll take to get out of the water once we’re all washed up.”

“Tou-nii!” Shouto whined as the list went on and on, making his blush flare back up once more.

So much for the rest of their Sunday being just as lazy as it started out.


	2. Their Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick chase, Dabi and Shouto clash in a back alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure where to place Shouto age-wise here, but maybe around 17-ish? Definitely still training this time around. So if you're not into underaged stuff, then you might wanna skip this one over.

The air in his lungs felt like fire and feet slapped the pavement in a frantic rhythm as he ran through the twisting maze of alleyways. The figure looming behind him called out his name in an all too familiar purr that sent a shiver down his spine. Not yet. He couldn’t stop just yet while there was still too much danger.

 

Eventually, his running sent him right into a dead end. The sound of traffic and the moving crowds of the city was far off by now, leaving him truly isolated as his pursuer came right up behind Shouto like a silent shadow. Scarred arms caged the junior hero in against the brick wall and a lanky frame pressed against his back with heated lips at his ear.

 

“I finally caught you,” Dabi said in a whisper that made him tremble.

 

“What’re you gonna do to me now that you have me?” Shouto panted as he pressed himself back against the elder man.

 

Hips ground forward against his ass as teeth caught the lobe of his ear and a hand cupped his crotch. “I was thinking I might go ahead and test just how abandoned these buildings you brought us to are,” the elder brother grinned as he palmed Shouto’s cock through his costume.

 

The adrenaline from their chase through the alleys and now being captured by Dabi sent the blood rushing straight to his dick and made a blush appear on his face. Feeling his brother harden under his hand, the villain added a touch of heat to his palm and used his free hand to tear at the front of Shouto’s costume with little care what, if anything, was in danger of ripping. He just wanted to touch his brother directly. To feel his pale skin and play with the nipples he knew would be perking up right about now as his breaths hitched and ass rutted against Dabi’s groin.

 

It’s only been a few days since they last encountered each other, but still Dabi craved the younger the same way he craved a cigarette or shot of tequila. It didn’t matter their blood relation when it felt so _damn good_ to make Shouto writhe and moan his name.

 

“Tou-nii. You’re really eager today,” Shouto noted with a small whine escaping as warm fingers found his chest to play and pinch a nipple.

 

“I’m always eager to have you on my cock. I’m just a little extra turned on after you made me chase you down,” he smirked as he gripped the younger’s cock through the fabric and jerked him. The angle was a bit awkward, but by the way Shouto squirmed in his grip and tossed his head back against Dabi’s shoulder, it was obviously doing something good. “You like that, huh? You get off on having your big brother jerk your cock and play with these lewd little nipples.”

 

He punctuated his words with a flick to the nipple he’d been twisting and pulling. Shouto responded with a soft gasp before a hand slid up into Dabi’s hair and his head turned.

 

“Stop teasing me so much. If you want me so much… then fuck me already,” the young hero demanded breathlessly before stealing a heated hiss to his brother’s mouth.

 

Despite Shouto initiating the contact, Dabi was the one to quickly take control; his tongue sliding into the younger’s mouth to claim him the way he knew Shouto liked most. The fabric of his costume was beginning to grow wet with precum as Dabi continued jerking him and now with the make out, it only took a couple more minutes for Shouto to stiffen in his brother’s arms as he came with a muffled moan.

 

“T-Tou-nii… you made me cum…,” he whined into the kiss.

 

“It’s not gonna be the last time you cum while we’re here.” A grin formed on the elder’s face as he tore the costume the rest of the way off his brother’s frame and let it bunch up around his ankles with his soiled boxers.

 

Cum dribbled from the younger male’s cock as it hung still half hard, twitching with every heated breath as Dabi stroked his hands lovingly along Shouto’s trembling body.

 

“Open your legs a bit more and push your ass out,” Dabi ordered. Once Shouto was in position, he lowered himself down to his knees and spread firm mounds to peek at the twitching hole begging to be filled. “Now… keep your hands on the wall. You dare touch yourself and I’ll have to punish you.”

 

He wouldn’t say _how_ he planned on punishing Shouto, but the promise of one was there in his eyes as he held the younger’s ass open and pressed his mouth to that needy hole. Shouto’s moan game out halfway a moan as the man’s tongue circled the tight rim of muscle. Getting his ass eaten always made the younger squirm and normally when Dabi did it, his arms were tied to a bed or behind his back. This time, though, there was nothing to guarantee that Shouto wouldn’t move his hands to touch himself or reach for his brother.

 

God, why did he have to press his tongue against his hole like that? As if he was going to fuck him with that wet appendage. It drove Shouto mad, especially when Dabi flicked the tip of his tongue against that spot. His hips rocked back against the elder man’s mouth and head hung forward.

 

“Touya… fuck… Nii-san, I can’t… I can’t hold on,” he whined with a shaky hand breaking its hold on the brick wall to find his aching cock.

 

The moment he started to jerk himself, Dabi’s mouth pulled away from his ass and a hard, fiery slap cracked across one of his ass cheeks. A shocked cry fell from his lips, making his whole body jerk and a hot stream of cum shot from his tip.

 

“I warned you, Shouto. But you just had to be a bad boy, huh?” The villain’s voice was a growl as he stood and grabbed the younger’s shoulder to spin him around. From his coat pocket, Dabi pulled a pair of handcuffs and once he’d shoved his brother down onto his knees, he slapped one half around Shouto’s wrist. “Wrap your arms around my waist.” With a sharp tug to the cuffed wrist, the younger fell forward before Dabi pulled the other wrist around to secure it behind his back.

 

Shouto was trapped in place, forced to hug the elder man’s waist while still on his knees. Teary eyes gazed up at Dabi as his face pressed into the bulge in his jeans and gave his brother’s twitching cock a nuzzle. “I’m sorry, Tou-nii. It was just so hot. I couldn’t stop myself.”

 

“Quiet. This is your punishment for disobeying me, little brother. You’ll take it like a good boy, won’t you?” Dabi’s hands slipped in front of the other’s face to nudge him back a few inches. Just enough to let him unzip his jeans and open his belt so he could free his cock. Before Shouto could say anything else, Dabi shoved his cock right into his mouth and with a grunt in his throat he started to thrust himself against his brother’s face.

 

Shouto was just barely able to cover his bottom teeth with his tongue to protect them from the piercings studding the underside of Dabi’s arousal. Still his bound hands gripped the back of the elder’s coat as his mouth was fucked none too gently. Thanks to the way he was tied around Dabi, he couldn’t move very far from the thrusting hips. Even with his arms fully extended, Dabi’s dick still mostly filled his mouth but it didn’t bother him. He always enjoyed giving his brother head and soon his eyes were falling closed as a rough hand gripped his hair to guide his head all the way down on the thick length.

 

“Look at you. I can’t even see your dick but I can tell you’re already getting hard again, Shouto,” Dabi said with a smirk. “I wonder how your friends would react if they knew what a little slut you are for your brother’s cock.”

 

Shouto whined as Dabi spoke. Mainly because it was true and he couldn’t deny it. Not while his face was being shoved all the way down the man and his throat accepted the elder each time. Part of it was because Dabi had trained his body to enjoy this, but the bigger reason was simply because he really did enjoy this rough treatment. Submitting himself to being fucked every which way was addictive and what was even better, Dabi was more than eager to give Shouto what he craved. They were addicted to each other in the worst way.

 

His breaths came hard through his nose each time he was able to draw breath. The piercings were rubbing his tongue near raw and his throat was growing sore as the studs in the head rubbed him there each time Dabi sheathed himself. He could feel and taste that his brother was close to cumming, though. Sore fingers clung to the elder’s coat as the thrusts stuttered and his head was held in hot hands to trap him in place. Moments later, thick, hot spend was filling his mouth and unable to go anywhere, Shouto could only swallow it.

 

A soft hum left Dabi as even when his cock stopped flowing, Shouto continued to suckle him and even began to lick him clean. A proud smirk tugged his lips while he undid the cuffs around his brother’s wrists to release him from the hug, though he recuffed the younger the moment he was free. Dabi chuckled as Shouto tried to chase after his brother’s cock once it was pulled from his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry, little brother. I’ll let you have more,” Dabi snickered as he pulled the younger up to his feet and dropped his hands to grip his thighs. “Hmmm, looks like I was right about you getting hard while I was fucking that dirty little mouth of yours.”

 

Shouto blushed a deeper shade of red and hooked his bound hands around the elder’s neck as he was hoisted up and pinned to the wall. “Sh-Shut up. You made me this way,” Shouto croaked as he felt hot fingers pressing into his hole to finger him open. The junior hero leaned his shoulders against the brick wall for support and did his best to hold open his leg as his brother fingered him. Of course Dabi would choose now to take his sweet time after being rough with his mouth. “Nii-san… Touya, c’mon… stop wasting… so much time.”

 

Dabi chuckled against his brother’s ear as his fingers sank deeper and deeper into his hole. When those torturous fingers found his prostate, Shouto’s back arched and he cried out in pleasure. “So eager. You know I need to stretch you out. I don’t need dad asking you why you’re limping when you go back to him.”

 

A groan rose in Shouto’s throat as he was reminded where he had to go once he was finished being claimed in every which way. Suddenly, the slower pace didn’t seem so bad… even if his ass was aching for something longer and thicker to be filling him in place of those fingers tormenting his prostate.

 

“Such a hungry little brother, I have. Your whole body is begging for me to fuck you,” Dabi said with heated kisses to Shouto’s neck that brought needy whines from the younger. “I hope you don’t walk around tempting your friends with this body. Cause you know none of them can satisfy you the way I can, Shouto.” At long last, those probing fingers pulled free from his ass and soon after were replaced by Dabi’s arousal which Shouto swallowed happily as his brother gave a grunt of pleasure. “Nngh… no one else… can fuck you like me.”

 

“A-Ah! Touya!” Shouto moaned as the elder thrust into him the same way he’d thrust against his face before. “You’re right… n-no one… no one… feels as good as you!”

 

“Good boy. I’m glad to see you get the picture,” the elder grinned as he snapped his hips hard enough to make Shouto’s body jerk and shake against the wall. The rough bricks scratched up his back, but it didn’t matter to him when he was finally getting what they both craved more than any punishment or kisses. “Fuck… you better hold on tight.” Another grunt left him as the villain hooked his hands just under the younger’s knees and pushed his legs further up and apart. The position made it easier to hear the lewd, wet sounds of Dabi’s cock sliding in and out of Shouto’s tight hole as well as let him fuck that hole deeper than before.

 

“C-Close! I’m close, Touya!” The hero mewled, face flushed and body shaking each time a piercing rubbed his prostate. He felt so hot… almost as if he were about to burst into flames on both sides of his body. “Fuck… Fuck! Nii-san!” With fingers finding Dabi’s hair, he arched from the wall once more as a particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge. Hot, white streams shot from his tip to splash on his own curled abdomen and even onto Dabi’s shirt. “Please, Touya… oh fuck… please stop… no more… I can’t take any more!” Tears were streaming down his face as he writhed and squirmed.

 

Dabi had no intention to stop just yet, however, instead leaning in and lapping a tongue over a tearstained cheek as he kept pounding the younger mercilessly. “Not until… I’m satisfied,” he whispered with a rough grind against the other’s ass.

 

A keening whine left Shouto as he trembled from overstimulation. His head was beginning to spin as Dabi’s heated tongue moved from licking his cheek to making trails along his neck. After what felt like forever, his brother’s hips stuttered in their ministrations and soon after slammed deep inside his ass. Groaning right against Shouto’s ear, Dabi came hard and deep inside the younger male.

 

“Shit… fucking shit…. God you feel so good,” Dabi sighed as he shifted his brother’s body so they could embrace against the wall.

 

“Mmm… so do you… nii-san,” Shouto muttered sleepily. “But… we have a problem.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“My ass is a mess… and my clothes are a mess… and I needed to get back to dad-.” He paused and checked the watch embedded in one of his wrist guards. “Ten minutes ago.”

 

“Fuck… that old man’s gonna come looking for you,” Dabi huffed with a click of his tongue. With a sigh, he nuzzled his face into the crook of his brother’s neck. “Just when we got to the cuddling, too.”

 

“We’ll cuddle tonight. Once I give him my report for the day and get back to the dorms,” Shouto promised as he returned the nuzzle with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Pinky promise,” the elder agreed and sealed it with a kiss to his brother’s lips. Just before the kiss turned into something deeper that reignited their libidos, he pulled out and got to work getting Shouto as cleaned up as he could. “Oh, hey. This might help.” Grinning mischievously, Dabi pulled a butt plug from his coat pocket.

 

“You just so happened to have that on you?” Shouto asked with a quirked brow as he examined the cum-stained boxers.

 

A snicker fell from Dabi’s lips as he snatched up the boxers and pressed them to his nose. “I brought it in case. Now I really do get to use it.” He tucked the boxers into the pocket he’d gotten the plug from and nudged his brother back against the wall to spread his ass once more. “Now I get to clean you myself when I see you later. Just make sure the old man doesn’t notice you getting hard while you walk around stuffed with your nii’s cum.” The elder smirked before lapping his tongue over the toy and pressed it into his brother’s leaking hole.

 

“F-Fuck, Touya. Now you… really are gonna make me get hard, again,” Shouto whined as his ass was plugged up.

 

“Good. I’m looking forward to tonight.” He gave Shouto’s ass a playful slap and pulled away to let the younger finish dressing himself.

 

Blushing from the tease and hole twitching from the toy held in place there, he did his best to fix up his costume. “This is the fourth time you’ve ripped up my costume, y’know.”

 

“Does dad suspect anything?” Dabi asked as he lit a cigarette with a puff of blue flame between snapped fingers.

 

“Not… that I know of,” Shouto admitted with pursed lips.

 

“Then don’t worry so much about it.” He blew out a stream of smoke and pecked a kiss to his brother’s lips. “As long as you act casual and play it off that you got scuffed up in a fight, no one’s gonna figure it out.”

 

Shouto seemed sated by the elder’s words and pressed his hands to his shirt as he leaned up for a few more kisses. “Okay. I believe you, nii-san.”

 

A hand pressed to the small of the younger’s back as Dabi kissed him one last time. Lingering and lovingly this time. Far different from the heated, lust-filled kisses while they fucked. It spoke the unsaid feelings between them; ones they were still too unprepared to face just yet.

 

“Be careful,” Dabi whispered softly and pulled away reluctantly. Cigarette smoke wafted in the air as he turned and headed back into the twisting maze and Shouto watched his brother leave with an ache in his chest.

 

Once a few minutes passed and he was sure no one was around, he finally left to find his way back to his life as a hero-in-training.


End file.
